Rebekah's Vision
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Rebekah has a decision; she has been given a vision. Of what COULD happen, between her and others. What is her choice? Will Rebekah choose this fate, or abandon the choice she has been given. *WARNING* Sexual content.


The World That Never Was Beginning

The group stepped through the illuminating green sphere shaped portal, ending up in a world enveloped by darkness and twilight. Sora was first, followed by Rebekah at his side, Donald behind her and Goofy behind Sora, Mickey behind everyone in the group. Mickey advanced ahead of everyone, the rest followed him quickly after the king had lifted his head up and everyone wondered just what he could be staring at.

Sora dashed to catch up, while Rebekah flitted using one of her many vampire abilities almost a blur to the others who payed her no attention due to them being used to seeing this. Sora, Rebekah, the king, Donald and Goody all stared at the beautiful, yet peculiar heart shaped moon where the light in this world radiated from. "Axel said Kairi's in the dungeon." Sora stated to no one in particular. "Then we better find a way to get to that castle!" came Mickey's quick reply.

Mickey dashed off, leaving the group confused as to why he left them again. They headed off in the same direction, fighting the many heartless that got in their way. Sora levitated while Rebekah flitted keeping up with him no problem, only the others didn't possess such abilities so they were having a hard time keeping up.

Before they knew it, they had made a pretty big dent from how far way they were to the castle. In what appeared to be the town square but just who would live in this town? "Sora!" called out Donald, Sora turned around to see two heartless guarding them with long swords "Donald! Goofy!" Sora called out. A black and purple rift opened and disappeared just as quickly as it had come, leaving a black cloaked figure.

He drew out a keyblade "A keyblade?" Sora exclaimed while Rebekah stood next to him unimpressed and folding her arms staring at the hooded figure. The figure dashed at Sora swinging at him, Sora blocked and held his own until they were transported onto a battle ground with a picture of the old Sora and his friends Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy.

Sora had the other guy on his knees and Rebekah smirked at how easily this figure was being beaten "Someone from the dark" he responded to Sora's earlier enquiry. The two jumped backward, "You can't be Riku?" "Riku?... I defeated a Riku once" "You what?" "Tell me... Tell me why he picked you!" The figure was in a battle stance with two keyblades one of light, the other of darkness.

He ran dragging both keyblades cossing sparks on the ground, Sora charged at him in return. He slashed at Sora, who moved his leg in time, slashing again and Sora pinned one of his keyblades to the ground. The figure jumped a great distance away, and jumped/slashed yet again at Sora who jumped over top of him and the figure tried to hit him while in the air, causing Sora only to go up higher.

The figure jumped, while Sora did a back flip in time to block the hits the opponent was trying to land. The figure hovered in the air "I see, that's why" as he looked down on Sora. Advancing and attacking as much as he could, both coming in the direction of Rebekah who merely moved to the side, loving every moment of this fight. How interesting it was to see Sora fight and attack this figure who ambushed the group.

The figure kept slashing, and slashing at Sora and finally got Sora in a position he couldn't miss. He hit repeateadly, and finally Sora's knee gave way, he hit Sora's keyblade away and blocked him from moving. Sora grunted and held his hand out, the keyblade rematerialized in his hand "What?" the figure asked and got slashed by Sora while he was confused.

He walked forward dropping both keyblades which dissolved, and flipped off his hood as he fell to the ground. Revealing himself to be Roxas "You make a good other" he said while looking at Sora "You make a good other." Sora trailed off and Rebekah smiled at the brunette boys naivete.

-Castle Interior-

"Get off!" Sora to no avail said to the heartless as they had piled up on him. They dissolved as Rebekah quickly destroyed them, Sora looked up to see Ansem and Kairi destroying heartless... together? "What's going on!?" One shot was fired, then multiple ones and the heartless were eliminated by... Xigbar?

-A.N. Not doing the boss battle, too lazy. xD-

"Kairi, we're on our way" Sora stated "Hmm" Rebekah hummed to herself. The group approached "Kairi, you were great!" Donald exclaimed "Oh?" Kairi giggled, while running her fingers through her hair and dashed up to Sora "You are different Kairi, but i'm just glad you're here." Sora said

"You and Riku never came home, so I came to find you" Kairi answered Sora looked away, and Kairi hugged him. "I'm sorry" Sora felt majorly awkward, he didn't know how to tell Kairi he no longer liked her that way, and kept stealing nervous glances at Rebekah who smiled and winked at him. Sora wrapped his arms around her and Kairi felt happy. "This is real..." Donald and Goofy smiled at the coupleness (made up word) before them.

Rebekah killed the mood by laughing out loud and holding her stomach in pain from her laughter. "Just what is so funny?!" Kairi asked "Nothing, just thinking about something hilarious that can wait 'til later" Rebekah responded, Ansem opened a door of darkness and Sora watched him almost step through but stopped him.

"Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's heartless... I never thought that i'd see YOU again. Just thinking about the things you did makes me really mad" Sora was cut off by Rebekah yet again giggling "Ahem sorry..." Rebekah replied to him staring "But. But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be greatful for that...

Thanks"

Ansem walked on, only to be stopped yet again only by Kairi. "Riku, don't go" Kairi said as she held his arm and stopped him "Huh?" Goofy asked "Kairi, what did you just say?" Sora asked "Riku" "I'm no one- just a castaway from the darkness" Ansem answered "Sora come here. Say something to him" Kairi beckoned, Sora looked to Rebekah who nodded in agreement.

Sora walked forward toward Riku and Kairi put his hand on top of Riku's "Close your eyes" she commanded and Sora obediently closed them and saw his best friend in a black cloak "Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here... I looked for you." Sora began to cry "Cmon Sora. you've got to keep it together" Riku said "I looked everywhere for you!" "I didn't want you to find me" "But it was him who was helpin' us, wasn't it?" Goofy asked Donald

"Huh?" was Donald's only reply "Those clues we kept finding, that musta been Riku" "I was starting to worry you guys weren't going to catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends" Riku responded "Hmm which explains why he picked you, huh?" Rebekah asked offended by Riku "What do you mean by that?!" Donald yelled "Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Sora asked

"I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this... I couldn't. I fought with Ansem- with Xehanort's heartless when it invaded my heart and I won. But to use darkness I had to become Ansem myself." "Does that mean, you can't change back?" Kairi asked "This battle isn't over. And until it is, I need the power of darkness." "Then... let's finish it. You're still Riku no matter what. So how 'bout it; Think we can handle one last rumble together? We still need to find the king" "Yeah, let's get going" Donald said

"Where's Rebekah?!" Sora questioned looking around only to see her exiting.

"Sora, I went onward you looked busy with you're friends and I wasn't needed. Don't worry about me, since I'm no one special it wont matter if I leave, right? It was nice knowing you. ~Rebekah" Goofy said the message Rebekah compelled him to say "What!? How could she think that... she's... she's everything to me!" Sora shouted not caring that the others heard and dashed after Rebekah.

The group finally caught up to Rebekah after fighting with heartless/Organization members. Rebekah stood at the top of the stairs where Xehanort began his rant. "Ohh... my Kingdom Hearts... ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again. Warriors of the keyblade! Go forth, and bring me more hearts!" "No!" Sora, Mickey and Riku said all at once "You know, I'm going to enjoy ripping out your jugular and feeding until I can't breathe anymore" Rebekah stated as she smirked at Xemnas while the others' mouths gaped open at Rebekah's outburst.

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?" "Aww we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, because darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes you wonder why we are scared of the dark." Mickey said "It's because of who's lurking inside it" Riku continued

"Light isn't always good, and Dark isn't always bad" Rebekah said simply "Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by light and dark- never given a choice?" "That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds." Riku replied

"That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?" Xehanort asked "Just give it a rest. You're nobodies, you don't even exist! You're not sad about anything" said Sora Xemnas chuckled "Very good. You don't miss a thing. I can not feel- sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." He brought Sora into a battle freezing everyone except Rebekah who again watched Sora become victorious.

"Sora, answer me!" Riku said "You're okay!" Mickey said "Where's Xemnas?" Sora asked Xemnas was infront of the heart shaped moon, in the sky "Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew! Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can be no more complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts!

Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us." "Xemnas, no!" Mickey exclaimed "Hearts quivering with hatred..." "Xemnas! Don't!" Sora yelled "Hearts burning with rage..." "You'll never win!" Donald yelled. "Hearts scarred by envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

The moon heart illuminated pink and swirled around Xemnas leaving the hole in it bigger. "Xemnas, you can't hide from us!" Sora challenged "We're not going to let him get away now!" Mickey stated "Look at that!" Kairi exclaimed as the Kingdom Hearts door materialized. "What's goin' on?" Goofy questioned "Kingdom Hearts..." Mickey trailed off. "Let's go, Xemnas must be inside." Riku said

"The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!" Mickey mused aloud "Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, Sora are you ready?" Riku said Sora, Riku and Mickey opened the doorway.

-Roof Top Part 2-

"You all are jerks, you know that right?" Rebekah asked "Huh?" everyone together said "1. You said Nobodies don't belong in this world. What about Roxas? Namine? Xion hmm? 2. You said the darkness is scary and you accept it yet you destroy nobodies who were in the wrong by their boss who used them. ' Just give it a rest. You're nobodies, you don't even exist! You're not sad about anything' Right Sora?"

Everyone was shocked at Rebekah's outburst Namine opened a doorway for the group to escape, though no one except for Rebekah saw her. "Who did this?" Donald questioned "Welp, i'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through." Mickey said and Pluto ran up then barked scaring the king and Donald, running through the portal.

"Wait for me!" Goofy called as he, Mickey "Cmon!" said Donald as he went through. The group walked to the portal "Namine, so nice to see you again" Rebekah smiled as she said this. "Thank you, Namine." Kairi said "Sure." Namine replied then turned to Sora "See? We meet again, like we promised." Namine started "Huh?" Sora asked

"You said that we'd meet again, but we might not recognize each other" Roxas said as he stepped out of a suprised Sora. "I did, didn't I?" Namine asked smiling as the two stood together. "That promise wasn't made only to Roxas though huh?" Rebekah asked "No, Sora and I made one too" Namine responded "We did?" Sora asked Namine nodded smiling and turned back to Roxas

"But I knew you." "Mmm... it's strange" "I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you." "I always thought nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..." "Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves." "So, we can be together again!" "Right" Roxas looked about to say more but Rebekah intervened.

"Namine, Roxas I cannot allow you to do what you are about to." Rebekah started "Why not?" both asked together "This world, needs you. Your gifts/talents that's why..." Rebekah trailed off leaving them both confused as she used her fingernail to cut her wrist and flitted from Namine to Roxas quickly feeding both her blood. Both gagged at the taste, and were about to ask Rebekah but she held onto their hands chanting something rapidly in another language and a glow transferred from her to them.

Both became corporeal again amazed at how they turned solid and turned to Rebekah "I linked you to me, by feeding you my blood you are bound to me. If you die, you will become vampires and since I personally gave you blood you will be better than any other. I have allowed no one else taste of my blood. We've got work to do my friends" Rebekah said while pulling out two rings, one with a silver coating and an ocean blue stone for Namine, and another silver/onyx stone for Roxas.

"Keep these, they're daylight rings if you are to die at anytime slip it on. If you don't the sun will make sure you don't make the same mistake twice" Rebekah told both who nodded and she took them to the edge of the castle's rooftop "Open" she commanded and the three jumped off the roof. Sora dashed to see and noticed they vanished. Rebekah returned moments later "Rebekah..." trailed off Sora "Hmm?" Rebekah asked trying to be innocent

Sora picked her up and walked toward the stairs "Hey. I said hey, where are we going? Can you put me down? Sor- Ow!" Rebekah rubbed her back as she was dropped and fell on her butt. Sora's bangs hid his face from view and Rebekah figured he was extremely angry "How could you..." trailed off Sora as he lifted his head tears falling freely "Hey, why are you crying?" Rebekah asked oblivious

"Your message for starters. That hurt me more than anything, you left me and the way you talked about what we said." "But-" Rebekah interjected Sora wouldn't hear of it and went closer to her. Rebekah's cheeks heated up as Sora kissed her, a pink tint on his cheeks. "Sora. I'm sorry but things between us, just wouldn't work out. We're too different" Rebekah said about to make her exit.

Sora grabbed her wrist and she turned to look at him as he hugged her as tight as he could "Rebekah, I don't care about that, whatever challenges we may face. Let's face them together" Sora smiled "Sora I'm 1000 years older than you, I couldn't bare to see you get old and die as I stay the same. That's why I can't do this. No matter how much I might want to, it's just not fair to you." Rebekah tried to move but even with her strength she couldn't burst free from Sora's grip.

"Rebekah I wont let you go until you say that we can be together." Sora said blushing "Sora, if we live through this then we can be together. Forever. I promise. Okay?" Rebekah asked and Sora nodded. Rebekah tried to stand up but was too weak "Sora, I can't go on. I'm too weak after all the fighting we've done and the magic i've used today. I weakened myself significantly." "What can I do?" Sora asked

"I need.. to drink blood." Rebekah said "Drink from me" Sora answered without hesitation. "I can't Sora, it's too much. I've never drank from a human before" Rebekah reminded him. Sora wouldn't hear of it, he took off his sweater leaving him in his tank top, and neck exposed he leaned down to Rebekah and made her feed from him.

Rebekah was still going to protest but gave in, Sora was just as stubborn as her brother Niklaus, maybe even worse. She bit down, not too hard. Sora still shuddered and wondered why there was no pain. Rebekah wondered what was happening, she tasted the rejuvenating texture of human blood but this was different. She began to feel strange, sure this was her first human but her brothers had explained to her how it went but she never imagined it making you feel this good.

Same must have been for Sora who moaned at the contact they were both having and pulled her closer to him, Rebekah didn't mind it was making her feel a bit... to be frank horny. Rebekah stopped I mean she didn't want to kill the boy and she figured she may as well stop before he tried to seduce her or whatever. She stood up and Sora's eyes burned, not with rage but with lust. Rebekah couldn't believe someone like Sora was capable of being so.. so gross.

Sora's neck was still bleeding so Rebekah again cut her healed wrist and fed him her blood both healing simultaneously. Rebekah licked the blood that dripped onto his shoulder "Sora, no." Rebekah stated "But..." "NO." "Rebekah..." "Nooope." "Bu-" "Look maybe if we survive this and somewhere private but not right now" Rebekah folded her arms and gave him go-ahead-dare-to-argue-with-me death glare.

Rebekah once again crumpled to the floor, she knew she couldn't go on even with Sora's pick me up. She cut her wrist yet again, put some of her blood on her finger before the wound healed and smeared it on her lips, pulling Sora to her and kissing him. She began to glow and fade away inside of Sora who was none the wiser. Rebekah needed to regenerate and rest, so she used Sora's body as a vessel and Sora recieved her vampire abilities, super speed/strength/agility/compulsion/jumping/even her ability to tell when someone lied to him.

"Rebekah? REBEKAH!" Sora shouted while a confused Riku/dazed Kairi watched on. _Sora_ Sora heard Rebekah, but where was she? _Sora, I'm inside you, I needed rest and well yeah. __**Rebekah why can't..**__ Sora I used too much magic power in the course of one day to exhaust myself completely. Even originals have their limits, which while I reside in your body you are. __**Are what?**__ An original, you have all of my abilities Sora._

-Beach-

_So, you finally did it super boy. **You mean WE did it**. Well yeah, I guess I didn't help all that much though. **What do you mean, I used your skills to beat him, you brought us back here to the beach too.** Well when you put it like that._ Sora was engulfed in the same light as when Rebekah vanished, allowing her to split off from him and back to her normal self.

"So... Rebekah" Sora started "Don't even think about it boy" Rebekah mockingly replied "But you promised..." "Hmm" Rebekah folded her arms and turned her back to him, a smirk appearing on her face. She knew just what to do, she changed her outfit with one snap of her fingers, she was now in tan combat boots that reached her knee, denim skirt with a white stripe on the bottom, turquoise tube top and a white sweater where her tube top/skirt touched.

"You know Sora..." Rebekah started as she leaned in closer to him making it seem like she was going to kiss him, "That promise will only be kept..." she continued as he closed his eyes waiting for it "If you can catch me before sunset!" Rebekah yelled as she sped off "Rebekah! Hey! That's no fair!" "Whoever said I played fair?" Rebekah giggled as she ran past Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy who all laughed at the brunette struggling to catch up to Rebekah.

Sora used magic and flew to catch up with her "Hey, that's cheating" Rebekah mimicked Sora "Whoever said I played fair?" Sora replied with his smartass Rebekah comeback. "Smartass." Rebekah sped off with her flitting ability leaving him in her dust, literally the sand left a cloud of dust. "REBEKAH!" The sun was just about to set and Sora couldn't find the girl.

Who evidently was in his old spot, the tree with a hollow bottom and inspecting the cave drawings "Looks like I changed something here I shouldn't have..." Rebekah mused aloud as she touched the drawings Sora and Kairi had made for one another _Better do some editing of my own, huh?_ She quickly scribbled **ᚱᛖᛒᛖ****ᚲ****ᚨ****ᚺ (**Rebekah in Runic) on the cave wall "You know graffiti isn't a nice thing, right?" Kairi asked

"Then what's up with this horrid drawing?" Rebekah asked pointing to her version of Sora "It's not horrid" "Riiiiight and I suppose my name is graffiti because you quite simply don't understand the dialect or the symbols meaning and just plain don't like me." "Take that back" "Make me your highness" Rebekah mocked as Kairi pulled out a keyblade and slashed at her.

Rebekah disarmed her, and held it to her throat "You can't kill me, you need me I am one of the 7 princesses of light" "You're right, I can't kill you. But that doesn't mean I can't tear you apart piece by piece, nerve by nerve. Until the pain is so severe that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief. And then I'll heal you, and do it again and again and again."

Kairi's face was utter terror "Just remember who you are dealing with little girl I don't have time to play your games or to be threatened by someone as utterly pathetic as you. I mean really just because you're jealous Sora likes me instead of you? Get over yourself." "Whatever" "Sod off. I don't have time to waste on you I mean really. I guess Sora hasn't seen this rather unpleasant side of you before, has he?" "No, why do you ask?" "Because he's standing right there luv" Rebekah added as a Niklaus smirk appeared on her face.

"H-how much did you hear?" Kairi asked "All of it." Sora sounded infuriated "Well looks like I should leave you two alone" Rebekah cheerfully said as she walked away "Wait." Sora commanded as he stopped her by grabbing her arm "Yes?" "I caught you" Sora smiled "Well well it seems so" "So how was my performance?" Kairi asked "Very good, convincing" Sora replied Rebekah smirked at the pair.

"You know the sun setted already and I knew she was lying, I have the supernatural ability werewolves do to tell when people lie to me." "So that plan..." Kairi started "Totally and utterly failed, I loved your scared face though. It appears my threat put a big dent in your sense of security didn't it?" "Well it sounds utterly terrifying"

"Sora darling, it's night time and since you put in such a big effort you deserve a reward" "What kind of reward?" Sora asked "Don't worry about it, just follow me." Rebekah grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cave to the beach he stared at her with a question mark face Rebekah rolled her eyes and laughed. "Skinny dipping." "What's skinny dipping?" Rebekah face palmed how could he not know?

She sighed and rather than explain just decided to show him she took off her sweater, boots "Wait a minute.." "No Sora." She took off her skirt, shirt and ran in the ocean splashing around in the cool water illuminated by the light of the moon and the stars "What if someone sees us?" "So what if they do? I can just be like; PERVERTS! Or something like that, plus everyone is sleeping" Rebekah pointed out and Sora noticed nobody around how peculiar.

"Now get in here super boy or are you going to make me stay in the ocean stark naked alone?" Sora blushed a deep red, he prayed she couldn't see it though in this lighting who could? "Aww you're blushing how cute" "H-how did you know?" "Vampires have great sight in daylight or night time" "Right, I forgot about that.." "So, Sora are you coming in or should I get Roxas or Riku in here instead?"

"NO! I'm coming... just hold on." Rebekah smiled the boy was honestly just too cute sometimes so she just laid back in the cool water waiting. She heard the zipper of his sweater being undone so she looked up, no way she was missing this show. Sora noticed her looking "D-don't look turn around okay?" "Sure" Rebekah crossed her fingers and looked over in the other direction, but she looked at him again as soon as he looked away.

Sora was soon done, putting his clothes with Rebekah's hmm, how can she use this to her advantage? Sora quickly came over to Rebekah, his face flushed Rebekah smiled. She had a hint of crimson ghosting on her cheeks too. The water was crystal clear so the two could see everything that until now they couldn't Rebekah wanted to be an ass, so she decided to bug him a bit.

"Sora such indecent exposure in a public place" "What? But you're naked too." "Yes, but if anyone comes out here I can hide myself, what will happen to you. Hmm? When they see a naked Sora in the water" "I don't want that!" "Why not?" "I only want you to see me naked" Rebekah's face froze in utter shock "Are you serious?" "Of course, nobody else has seen me naked"

"You know, you sure know how to make a girl feel special" Rebekah swam over closer to Sora and kissed him Rebekah pulled back and was met with Sora's smile. "You know you're a really special boy" "And you're a special girl" "Thanks" Rebekah flitted over to their clothes and stole Sora's getting dressed in them. "Wow I look better in these than I thought" "Rebekah what are you doing?"

"Stealing your clothes and leaving ciao" "Wait, what?" "Sora, find me and you'll get something very amazing." "What about my clothes?" "I think they look better on the ground. Come find me" Rebekah ran off careful to leave a trail in the sand Sora would be sure to follow. She went deep into the jungle the island had, somewhere private where nobody would be.

Sora soon found her, lying down on the grass with the moon light shining and illuminating her every feature. Her arms behind her head and her legs crossed as she watched the stars not paying attention to Sora. "So, i'm here what's my surprise?" "You look so cute." Rebekah laughed at him in her outfit and the fact that it fit him utterly surprised her. "As for your surprise come here."

Sora walked over to Rebekah who pulled him down so he fell on top of her, Rebekah kissed him and rolled over so she was on top of him. Sora undresses Rebekah as she does the same to him, both getting more and more intense, a blur as Rebekah's vampire speed kicks in. In no time Rebekah sees stars and she feels like she's losing her grip on the sky. She's falling, falling fast, and falling hard. Her orgasm breaks her fall and she arches into Sora's neck.

Sora shudders in orgasm right after and collapses on top of her. Rebekah feels as though the wind is gone from her and Sora's chest is pounding like a drum. Rebekah doesn't want to get up, but knows she has to, even if she's exhausted. Sora looks up as she begins to move with a look that says 'don't go' "I'm going to put my clothes back on, don't worry about it super boy" She winked as she did so.

"Sora you should get dressed too." "I'm too tired" "Fine, then i'll dress you" Rebekah grabbed his clothes and with super speed got him dressed in mere seconds the two fell asleep with Rebekah nestling into Sora's chest while wrapping her arms around him tightly, Sora holds her close to. Afraid she may just disappear in an instant.

When morning broke, Sora was the first to wake he saw Rebekah next to him in the forest. She looked simply put amazing, her blonde hair golden in the sunlight it seemed that the sun shined only on her making her every feature stand out. Especially her light pink lips and he bent down slowly kissing her softly, waking her up in the process.

"And a good morning to you" Rebekah chimed in smiling at an overly embarrassed Sora. "Sora, we both just did _that_ for the first time. Nothing to be embarrassed about luv." "Yeah, you're right" Rebekah got up and began walking Sora frowned where was she going? Rebekah as if reading his thoughts, turned to him "Sora come on" she beckoned motioning for him to follow.

Sora grinned from ear to ear catching up with her, both joking and laughing along the way until they were at the beach. "Wow you guys look very, strange" Riku commented "Strange how?" Rebekah asked keeping her cool and looking at Sora who seemed might crack at any minute. "You're hairs messed up" "Got attacked by heartless in the middle of the night."

"Your clothes are dirty" "They got some lucky hits." Rebekah turned to Sora, "Right Sor-uh" she held her stomach in pain lurching forward and squishing Sora's hand "Ow, ouch!" Sora called out. "Sorry.." "Are you okay?" Sora was really worried about Rebekah "I'm fine, don't worry about me" Rebekah let go of his hand and sped off.

_What's wrong with me? Is it because of last night? No vampires can't get pregnant.. can they? Well I am the only female original vampire so maybe..._

Rebekah's face broke out in horror. Her stomach was HUGE she looked like she was 9 months pregnant and her stomach began to feel like she was getting punched/staked repeatedly. Oh god she was pregnant! Rebekah ran into the forest, and hid high up. Sora and the others searched for her as Rebekah began to breathe faster and faster she had to give birth and wasn't prepared for this.

I mean really she didn't even have a menstrual cycle, how was this possible? No time to question it, these children are coming NOW. Rebekah felt pain unlike anything she's ever felt before, as two baby boys came out and she wrapped them up, Rebekah dashed to the cave under the tree. She wrapped them both up, one boy had their fathers brunette hair, the other blonde just like Rebekah's.

The only noticeable difference between the two was that the brunette had Sora's sky blue eyes with Rebekah's amber/emerald green on the inside. While the other had Sora's sky blue eyes and emerald green then amber on the inside. "Wow, I never thought this would happen in a million, let alone a thousand years. That boy really is something special, huh boys?"

"We need to figure out names for you both... I've got it! You(Rebekah pointed to the brunette) will be Niklaus, after my older brother. The only one I, up until now considered family. And you (The blonde) maybe should we let your father decide?" The baby just stared at his mother "Nah, if he doesn't like it then MAYBE we'll let him change it, right?"

The baby cooed in reply which Rebekah took as a "Yes" "I will name you Elijah after my other older brother, he treated me differently from the others. Niklaus, Elijah and I made a vow to always be there for eachother. So why not keep it and name you after my favourite brothers?" Rebekah noticed the children grew quickly as they were both about the age of 5. She dressed up the little brunette like Sora and the blonde like a little Roxas. (cliche I know but meh)

She carried them both to the beach where everyone looked exhausted and worried. "Rebekah!" Sora yelled out happily running to her, nobody saw the children yet as Rebekah's back was facing them. Rebekah turned around and Sora was stunned "Who are those children?" "There yours and mine, meet Niklaus and Elijah" Rebekah motioned to whom Niklaus and Elijah were.

"M-mine?" "Yes yours if you don't believe me, remember yesterday?" "But how?" "I'm a magical being, so are you so their growth was accelerated. Alot." "Mommy..." Niklaus trailed off "What Nik?" "I'm thirsty" "Yes of course, luckily for you I brought something along here on the island. Wait for me boys 'kay?" Both nodded and stared at their father Sora who looked at the 5 year olds.

Rebekah flitted off to grab the items that would quench her childrens thirst. "Hi, I'm your father Sora" Sora introduced himself as he smiled at the boys who politely smiled back and tackled their father. "Hi daddy" both squealed at once and the trio giggled. "This is your Aunt Kairi and Uncle Riku" Sora motioned to both Kairi smiled and approached the boys "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you both" Kairi cheerfully said to both who nodded and warmed up to her.

"Hello boys" Riku smiled to both who jumped on him, making him lose balance like what they did with Sora and giggled at Riku's annoyance. "Back" Rebekah announced as she pulled out two blood pouches "Mommy, what is that?" Niklaus and Elijah asked "Something very delicious" She tore open both pouches with her teeth not letting a single drop of blood spill and gave the boys each a pouch.

Both gulped them down "Wow you really were thirsty" Rebekah remarked both nodded and Rebekah sat down on the sand, the boys sat on their mothers lap. "Mommy?" Elijah asked "Yes baby?" "Can you tell us about your brothers, the ones you named us after?" "Sure I will try to summarize them as much as I can."

"Niklaus, is the member of my family I am closest with. He and I have been together for 1000 years I call him Nik, he and I understand eachother and may have our fights but are nonetheless close. Though arguing with Niklaus isn't something you want to do. Believe me, you'll end up with a dagger in your back and be floating belly up down a creek somewhere."

"Elijah is very responsible, he takes care of us and loves us all more than anything. He is the most responsible and level headed of the Mikaelson family, he loved the first doppelganger Tatia and Elijah,Niklaus and I made a vow to always stay together no matter what. Elijah is a very good brother, whereas I wasn't always the best sister to have, but he always took good care of me."

Both boys began to have smoke coming off of them, Rebekah realized what was happening and gave them both two silver rings with a skull symbol on the front preventing them from burning. "Mommy why did you do that?" Niklaus asked "I didn't want you to burn. Observe." Rebekah stood up and took off her ring allowing the sun to burn her. She began to smoke more and more, her skin turning red and she burst into flames.

Rebekah put the ring back on and quickly ran in the ocean "See boys, since we're originals the sun wont kill us, but if we were any other vampire I would have died back there." Both children made careful note of this. "Is it painful?" Elijah asked "Not really, it's more an annoyance than painful. As an original vampire we all have extremely high pain tolerance and resistance against cold/heat."

"Mommy who are your parents?" Niklaus asked Rebekah who smiled "My parents names are Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui" "What strange names..." Elijah commented "Well you see They are japanese names, I myself am 87.5% Japanese and 12.5% British. Most people fail to see this as I have a British accent and don't have most Japanese characteristics."

"Can we see them?" Niklaus asked "Sorry no, they're indisposed at the moment luv. I can show you what they look like though." Both boys nodded vigorously at their mothers offer, Rebekah used her magic and changed into Takumi. "Wow." both commented "I know, my dad really attracted ALOT of girls in his day, but Misaki was the only one he was interested in."

"He's also responsible for the emerald green in my eyes and yours. They run in the family and well the spiky hair." Both nodded as well they both had the same characteristics "Here's my mommy. Yes I call her mommy and Takumi daddy even though I am 1015 years old." She changed into Misaki in her school uniform.

"This is my mommy, she is also where I get my attitude from whereas my being an ass attitude would come from my daddy. We both love to tease the ones we love and embarrass them." Both boys changed yet again, getting alot taller. Taller than Rebekah and both looked about 15 years old now. "Boys I think we should train you against vampire hunters"

"Vampire hunters?" Niklaus asked "Nik they are born to kill us, they are like lesser versions of vampire slayers" "Oh okay" Elijah answered for the pair "I wont use my vampire powers, you guys feel free to use them as much as you'd like" Both nodded Rebekah got into costume, dark blue skinny jeans, black leather jacket not zipped up, white undershirt, hair tied back in a ponytail.

A stake in her hand as she 'patrolled for vampires' Niklaus and Elijah both came at her at the same time, flitting. Rebekah grabbed both boys arms and threw them on the ground jumping on both who were propped up on their backs, now lay flat on the sand. "Dead" Rebekah commented both boys blushing from underneath her.

Rebekah noticed this "How cute, you have a crush on your mommy." both blushed even more "Well, we switch now. I will be the vampire you both be hunting me." Rebekah changed yet again, into a lavender v-neck long sleeve shirt, white under shirt, Esther's witch necklace, same jeans and regular running shoes.

Both boys came out armed with stakes and ready or so they thought. Rebekah snuck up on Niklaus, pretending to bite him while putting her teeth on his neck "Dead." and Elijah barely had time to see her as she 'bit' him too "Dead. Let's give this another try, shall we?" Both nodded they wont lose to their mother again.

Everyone restarted Rebekah whistled at the pair who turned to her, she charged at Niklaus who stabbed at her but missed. Rebekah ran behind him, jumped over top of him and turned while in the air grabbing his head and throwing him to the ground 'killing him' Elijah attacked her too, missing by a hair's length. Rebekah grabbed his arm, throwing him to the ground and grabbed it again, twisted it and snapped his neck.

"Dead. Well that was actually kind of fun, now we wait for you both to wake up again." Rebekah commented "Are they... dead?" Sora asked mortified "Yes, temporarily. They will wake up a little groggy perhaps a head ache but nonetheless will be fine." "Ughh" both grunted while shaking their heads "Sorry, mommy killed you" Rebekah winked at the pair who laughed.

"That was fun!" both exclaimed together "I know, but I'm tired now. It's been to say the least a very eventful day and it's almost dark again. I'm going to bed" Rebekah walked off "Wait!" both called after her "Yes?" "Can we um..." both shuffled their feet and blushed embarrassed at asking "Sleep with me? Sure." Both smiled and followed her into the house "Wow. There is just too little room in here, time to build a house huh?"

Both nodded, so the three got to work knocking down trees and breaking them to just the right length. Making a suitable house in the jungle and a thatched roof, not letting any water in if it were to rain and a big bed for the three of them to sleep in. "Wow, we are good aren't we?" Rebekah asked her sons "Yeah" Niklaus answered "Definitely" Elijah responded

Rebekah laid down in the middle of the bed, Niklaus on the left and Elijah on the right. She pulled the blanket over herself and the others. Both snuggled in close to their mother and the three went off to sleep "That should be me" Sora pouted he was actually jealous of the twins and went off to sleep on his own. He went into the smaller house he, Kairi and Riku shared.

The trio went to sleep and in the morning were awoken by Rebekah and the twins laughter. "Come on boys you gotta work harder than that!" Rebekah laughed "No fair" Niklaus yelled "Yeah that's cheating mom!" Elijah chimed in Rebekah was high up in a palm tree and the two couldn't figure out how to jump up. "You seem to forget, I don't always play by your rules." Rebekah mocked

Both pouted at the bottom "Aww, you're both so cute you remind me alot of your father. He pouts like that when I tease him too." Rebekah didn't notice Sora who was watching the three play around, Rebekah jumped down landing perfectly in front of the two, she kissed them both on the cheek and both blushed "So cute." Rebekah tousled their hair messing it up, both whined and fixed it making her laugh even more.

"What about me?" Sora whined "What about you?" Rebekah mocked Sora put on a puppy dog face "You can put on that starving third world child with no mother eyes looks as much as you'd like. It's not working" Rebekah teased, Rebekah walked over to Sora and kissed him softly but stopped too soon for him making him pout even more.

"You're just too cute sometimes" Rebekah commented as she was about to walk off, Sora stopped her. He held her hips, Rebekah looked confused as to what Sora wanted. He chewed his lip embarrassed at what he wanted, Rebekah leaned in closer so the others couldn't hear "Sora, maybe later but not right now." She kissed him again and when she pulled back his wasn't quite as disappointed as before.

Both of her twins were shooting daggers in their direction Rebekah sweat dropped while Sora being as dense as he is, didn't notice. "Wow. It feels like I'm in a love square... it's nice and all but you guys..." Rebekah trailed off _It's just weird that the three of them are fighting for my affections and more importantly get jealous if i'm with one more than the other._

_Maybe something to distract them then huh? Ah, one of mine/Niklaus' fights. _"Its always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything you don't even care! Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!"

The others just stared at her like she was crazy _all according to plan._ She smiled inside while the twins and Sora shared the same expression "Close your mouths, or you'll catch flies." "What?" Elijah asked "Cl-o-se yo-ur mou-ths or you will catch flies" Rebekah repeated slowly enunciating each syllable as she spoke "No, about before" Niklaus chimed in "Oh well you were both giving me those trademark Niklaus glares I decided to repeat a few quotes from some old Niklaus fights of course."

"What was that part about looking you in the eye and doing it?" "He was going to dagger/kill me so I made him. He began crying and I was absolutely furious so I ran into his dagger shocking him and making him cry harder over me. The earlier part was about him and his 'hybrids' whom he considered family over the little sister who stayed with him for 1000 years."

"Some brother" Niklaus remarked "You know, he and I make quite a pair" Rebekah mused aloud a smile on her face "In spite of the killing?" Elijah asked puzzled "Yes, like I said we have a bond like no other. Nik and I get each other, we are the most alike. Even though he wont admit it, I have a special place in his heart, he stopped Kol from killing me permanently and protects me no matter what."

"Even if I'm being a thousand year old brat" Rebekah winked at the twins who giggled. "You know, it's a little boring here. It's too peaceful, to quiet I need to fight something or at the very least mortally injure it" Rebekah commented leaving a shocked Kairi, Riku and Sora. The twins on the other hand felt the same way they needed something to maul too.

"Sigh, but there is no such opportunities on this island..." "Why don't you try being nice for a day, for a change?" Kairi asked "Well if I did you would get used to it and I don't want that." "How rude." "Fine your royal bratness I will do it." Rebekah ran off, and changed into a lime green stars t-shirt, a white tank top, pink band around her neck, combat gloves(fingerless), combat boots, and dark grey baggy pants, a medi-pack on her back around her waist, ouch on her right leg, white socks and a spray can.

She came back to the group who just stared at her "I'm Rebecca." Rebekah started as she saluted the others "I'll do my best!" she finished as she gave them a thumbs up and winked. "What?" Niklaus asked "I'm bravo team S.T.A.R.S. Member Rebecca Chambers, the sole survivor of Bravo team and assistant of Chris Redfield."

Elijah stared at her bewildered, Rebekah shook her head as an executioner came on the island "But I thought we killed all of you... oh well." Rebekah wouldn't use her vampire abilities, because Rebecca Chambers didn't have them. She pulled out her Jail breaker and shot at the monster, who acted like it was nothing and grabbed her "Help me! I need back up" Rebekah called out

Niklaus and Elijah came, Niklaus ram horned while Elijah double kicked. The executioner flipped out trying to attack while Rebekah thanked both boys "Sorry for the trouble." She ran up to the executioner, shooting it down with her h&k machine gun, the creature cried out, "Move in!" Rebekah called out Niklaus rhino charged, Elijah flip kicked and Rebekah jump hitted the executioner, killing it.

"Thanks." Rebekah thanked both boys who nodded and the three watched the creature explode on the ground. "What was that thing?" Sora asked "It was an executioner, nasty creatures always try to split you in half with that axe." Rebekah explained, the group heard stomping and it sounded faster and faster "Tyrant!" Rebekah called out as the T-103 Mr.X came at them.

"How, how do we kill it?" Elijah asked "It's only vulnerable spot is the head!" Rebekah explained as she shot it multiple times in the head with her machine gun, the Tyrant got hold of Niklaus on the waist "Let go of him now!" Rebekah ordered as she dashed up and punched him in the head, shattering his skull in one fatal blow. Rebekah got knocked down, another tyrant?

Rebekah woke up, strange _that was a dream? Well atleast B.O.W.'s aren't running loose on the island. Where am I? _Rebekah wore a confused expression "You collapsed suddenly after telling us about your brothers." Sora explained, Rebekah nodded she didn't remember that. _Maybe I was just over tired? _Rebekah shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"I'm so bored." Rebekah said to no one, yet everyone at the same time "Why?" Sora asked "Nothing to do." Sora huffed, there was nothing he could do to help "I know!" Rebekah exlaimed "What?" Sora asked jumping from Rebekah interrupting him. Rebekah smirked "Oh no..." Sora remarked as Rebekah began chanting and Sora felt strange...

"Body switching 3" Rebekah cheered as she was now in Sora's body. "HUH?!" Sora asked stupidly while in Rebekah's body looking overly idiotic. "Body switching." Rebekah repeated herself, "I don't want to be in your body" Sora whined "I bet you can't last a week in my body" Rebekah challenged, Sora stopped whining. He wouldn't back down from a challenge, Rebekah knew this.

"What do I get if I win?" Sora asked stroking his/Rebekah's chin "Whatever you want, no protesting or exceptions." Rebekah replied simply, "What do you get if you win?" "The same conditions apply to me." Rebekah answered grinning "Deal." both shook hands and Rebekah ran off. "Where are you going?" "I've got something to do." Rebekah noticed the sun still high up in the sky, maybe she wasn't sleeping all that long.

She went to hers/boys house "What are you doing here?" both boys asked "Well, I thought I would slay you both and claim Rebekah for my own" She retorted both oblivious to the body switching. "Kidding. Sora and I switched bodies, I was bored. Sue me. Now if you would kindly get out, I need to change." Rebekah shooed both boys out.

She changed into a white button up t-shirt with a red tie, blue and white plaid pants, black dress shoes and a black wristband. She walked on being sure to be noticed by Kairi and winking at her, she blushed at Rebekah, I mean come on it's Sora so. Riku watched her too _Huh I guess I was right then. I guess it could be fun to tease him a bit._ Rebekah smiled inwardly, though on the outside she did her best to be seductive to the other teens.

Rebekah had another idea, she stuck an orange lollipop in her mouth and began rolling it around with her tongue, not using her hands and making herself all the more appealing to both. "Sora, what's..." Kairi started "Gotten into you?" Riku finished Rebekah walked closer to him and brought the sucker out of her mouth, licked it slowly making sure Riku watched "Why what do you mean? I'm the same as usual." Before Riku could respond she stuck the sucker in his mouth, leaving him blushing and Kairi's mouth wide open.

_Oh don't worry redhead, I have revenge for earlier too._ Rebekah walked closer and licked Kairi's cheek "S-s-sora!" Kairi called out "Sorry, you just had some chocolate on the corner of your mouth" Rebekah smirked at Kairi who blushed and walked off, making sure to strut her (Sora's) butt. She turned and winked at both and the other two fell over, literally fell backward in the sand.

_Oh Sora, if only you knew the trouble I am causing you._ Rebekah smiled "Rebekah..." Sora growled "Yes darling?" Rebekah answered putting on her sweetest face "What did you do to Kairi and Riku?" "The question should be more what DIDN'T I do." Sora frowned "Don't frown, I'll get wrinkles. But fine, I got bored so I showed them some all powerful sexyness from myself."

"Why?!" Sora got more angry "Well, I was bored and you weren't around." "I wasn't around because you abandoned me." "Well. Hold on" Rebekah fished a cellphone out of her back pocket "Sora. Oh hey." *Rebekah began walking around while walking, Sora tried to piece together the other part of their conversation. "Sure, I'd love to go out with Roxy. And you of course."

"Alright, can't wait 'til later. Bye" "Roxy?" "Never mind, I've got to get ready for a date." "Date?" "Well, yes I have a date. With someone cute, blonde and with blue eyes." "Nami-" Rebekah stopped him by putting a finger on his er her lips. "Would you like to come with me?" Sora nodded vigorously at this. "Okay just keep what you're wearing on it's fine."

"So where are we going?" "Karaoke." Rebekah ran off to her house in the middle of the jungle, she changed into a black button up long sleeved shirt, a loosely put on belt that went a little bit on her thigh, navy blue skinny jeans, black sneakers, a silver necklace circular necklace with a red stone and designs etched into the front (Esther's)

"Hey, Sora where are you going?" Riku asked Kari nodded both wanting to know "If you must know, on a date of course." Rebekah replied "Date?" Kairi asked "Yes, I'm going out with a certain cute blonde with blue eyes" Rebekah explained "Namine?" "I wont tell." Rebekah smiled as she walked off "Wait, can we come with?" Riku asked "Sure, more the merrier."

Rebekah walked off to find Sora "Come on Rebekah, we've got to go." Rebekah emphasized her name "What about the twins?" Sora asked "Let them fend for themselves." Rebekah winked and the 4 of them walked through a portal to Twilight town "Finally." Roxas remarked "We've been waiting for you" Namine added "Well sorry Roxy I had things to do." Rebekah retorted.

Roxas snorted and Rebekah laughed "What is so funny?" Roxas asked blushing "You are." "How am I funny?" "So cute. You really don't know huh?" Roxas stood there with a question mark face _Wait... I'm cute?_ Roxas' blush deepened Roxas walked close to "Sora" (Rebekah) he whispered in her ear _You actually think I'm cute?_ Rebekah smiled and whispered in his ear _Of course, why else are we on this date, hmm?_

Roxas looked into Rebekah's eyes for confirmation, she nodded. A big grin spread across Roxas' face as the group walked on "Hey what are you two love birds whispering?" Kairi asked "Well we were deciding, my place or his. If you must know" Rebekah and Roxas enjoyed their shocked faces and laughed while the others just stared on at them.

The group rented themselves an empty room, Rebekah sat down next to Roxas who put his arm around her Sora glared at the pair 'How could Rebekah do this to him? Especially in his body?!' Sora was fuming "Is everything okay Rebekah?" Rebekah made herself sound as innocent and cute as she could "Everything. Is. Fine. SORA." Sora retorted

"Well sorrryyyyy" Rebekah loved every minute of this. Her and Roxas were laughing and having a good time, it was Rebekah's turn "Well looks like it's time to serenade a certain someone" Rebekah said to everyone and no one.

_**Honey Honey – Amanda Seyfried**_

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy _

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night  
The way that you kiss good night  
The way that you hold me tight  
The way that you hold me tight  
I feel like I wanna sing  
When you do your thing _

Roxas blushed at this line when Rebekah winked at him and giggled when nobody noticed.

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Look like a movie star  
(Look like a movie star)  
I know just who you are  
(I know just who you are)  
Honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast _

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me _

Rebekah exited the stage and plopped back down beside Roxas who still was beet red, Rebekah playfully hit him when he made a crude remark to the "you're a dog-gone beast" part of the song. Both erupted into laughter and the group just stared on at the pair "May we help you?" Rebekah asked. Everyone averted their eyes "Didn't think so."

"Come on Roxy, give me a suitable song" "I don't think so" Roxas looked away "And why not?" "I don't like singing in public..." "Well let's go somewhere not 'public'" Rebekah smirked and Roxas sighed no winning with Sora, even though he was different today... "It's getting hot in here." Rebekah removed her long sleeve shirt, now in a t-shirt which read SARCASM! Just one of the many services I offer Always in stock and delivered on time. Free of charge.

"Sora I like the shirt." Namine commented "Thanks, I recently connected with my inner bitch." Rebekah commented, her and Roxas burst out laughing while the others tried holding it back until even Sora laughed. "Well then I guess we should get going, it's getting late." "Yeah, let's go to my place" Roxas offered "'Kay" Rebekah nodded and picked up her shirt, the others just stared.

"What about us?" Sora asked "Well, since you tagged along go back to the island. Have fun." Rebekah opened a portal and shooed the others through Rebekah and Roxas held hands all the way back to his place. "Wow, I'm impressed." Rebekah commented, it was a pretty spacious place master bedroom, guest rooms, bathrooms, kitchen, dining room.

Roxas had a very simplistic way of decorating, a bookshelf in the living room, t.v. Which appeared to be unused due to the fact it still had the plastic on the screen and was gathering dust, a love seat and sofa, black solid curtains, candles scattered over the living room _Hmm he planned for this didn't he?_ A couple of side tables and Rebekah had an idea...

"Roxas, I'm going to go have a bath" Rebekah said without hesitation "Okay." Rebekah made sure to 'strut her stuff' she giggled inwardly as she felt Roxas staring at her. She opened the door and began drawing a bath, she added in a bubble solution to make sure Roxas couldn't see her (Sora's) body naked.

She undressed and stepped in _Ouch! Damn it! I hate being human, you feel things so severely._ Rebekah sunk into the bath, bubbles getting caught in her spikes and all over her body. Roxas stepped in "Yes?" Rebekah asked very nonchalantly "Would you... mind if... never mind" Roxas was about to walk out "Sure" Rebekah answered the question he simply couldn't ask, she still retained her lie detector skill.

Roxas got undressed and Rebekah couldn't help but stare, Roxas noticed and blushed then climbed in slowly "Wow the tub is just the right size for both of us" Rebekah commented and Roxas just nodded. _This is so boring, he is clearly wanting something but to chicken to try anything. Time to change tactics._ Rebekah splashed him "Hey!" Roxas called out "Hi"

"I didn't mean it like that" "I did." Rebekah sunk under the bubbles and popped up right by Roxas, Roxas jumped, not because he was scared, but nervous. "S-sor-" Rebekah cut him off and just kissed the boy who rather enthusiastically kissed back his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Rebekah obediently opened and Roxas began exploring, Rebekah being no novice when it came to this deepened the kiss causing a moan to erupt from Roxas.

She decided to try something else out, she pulled back a little and bit his lip, not enough to bleed but to see if he liked it. To her surprise he did, it appeared he wanted more. No going back now huh? Rebekah just relaxed and let everything unfold. Roxas went on top of her, leaning her against the wall and kissing her hungrily.

Rebekah knew what would happen next, she felt something she never had before. She began moaning at every turn, Roxas appeared to love the sound as he continued on. Rebekah noticed movement between her legs, _GROSS! I have an erection. Boys are so gross. Whatever, shake it off Bekah. _She recovered as Roxas pressed against her, evidence of his excitement brushing against her own.

Rebekah began to feel new sensations she had never felt before, she pushed Roxas back against the wall she sat against, and looked into his eyes smiling as he watched her, eyes looking trying to figure out what her next move would be. Rebekah straddled him and went onto his lap, Roxas and her moaning at the same time as Rebekah went further down.

Rebekah teared up at the pain, Roxas kissing her to make her feel better. Which to her surprise helped her feel better as she soon was able to move. To Roxas' delight and her own, she moved at her own pace rhythemically with Roxas both moving faster and faster Rebekah could feel herself getting higher and higher until both abruptly stopped.

Rebekah pouted and Roxas chuckled at her face, he moved Rebekah back against the wall, ramming into her slowly to start. Moments later, she could feel the same sensation coming again, she wants to speak but just can't anymore. But Roxas already knew what she was going to say and picks up the pace, making her moan more and more louder, and louder until she yelled out his name, face buried into the crook of his neck. Nail marks evident from their encounter.

Roxas' orgasm triggered right after Rebekah's, he laid flat on Rebekah's stomach. _Wow, can not believe this just happened._ Rebekah subconsciously began playing with Roxas' spikes, twirling them and felt him shudder. He looked up into Rebekah's eyes and laid unmoving, frowning _Why is he frowning at me? That's not sexy at all._ He blew air into her eyes "Hey!" Rebekah whined and Roxas chuckled, nuzzling himself back into her chest getting comfortable.

Rebekah felt him suddenly get heavy, she knew he was asleep and wanted to let him rest. Heck, she needed rest after what just happened being a boy and doing _that_ hurts like hell. She removed the plug from the bathtub, left a sleepy Roxas in there and went into his room. Rebekah dried herself off and checked the time, wow only 10:30 they left at 5:30 maybe she dozed off in the tub.

No time to think about that, she put the towel in Roxas' hamper and rummaged through for clothes. She chose to wear his grey shorts, white t-shirt with grey sleeves and climbed into his bed. His room was so neat and tidy, desk to the right, king sized bed with the softest sheets Rebekah ever felt, laundry hamper, waste basket, bedside table with lamps and yet another unused t.v. set in front of her.

She was too tired to use it so she decided to just sleep. She laid down on the left of the bed _Am I forgetting something? No, I don't think so. If I don't remember it can't be important. _She laid on her side and thought for a moment, Sora? No. Twins? No. Something to do with the bathroom... did she need the bathroom? No. Bath...tu- _BATH TUB! I forgot Roxas..._

The bedroom door opened, "Thanks for waking me up and leaving me freezing cold in the bathtub." Roxas growled "Sorry, I had to deal with the throbbing pain in my ass. Thanks for that." Rebekah gave him a bitchy sneer. "Sorry..." Roxas trailed off "Yeah, bet you feel like a dick" Rebekah giggled and Roxas climbed into bed next to her "You're ice cold!" "Yeah" "You're not getting dressed?" "What's the point, nothing you haven't seen before"

"Good point." Roxas snuggled in close to Rebekah who willingly shared her body heat, warming Roxas up in no time. Both sighing from comfort fell fast asleep, Rebekah woke up feeling heavy. Like she was made out of lead _Damn human body, slowing me down._ Roxas was nowhere to be seen, she was in his clothes and to top it all off she could barely move.

She was sore from the night before too, _good job Rebekah, now you're stuck here. _Rebekah tried to prop herself up, only to fall multiple times. She gave up on the idea, rolling off the bed, she used all of her strength and will power to stand. She walked over one slow step at a time toward the door, she fell and cursed.

_I am going to burn this house down if I fall again!_ Rebekah reached the door and walked out into the hallway, she heard movement in the kitchen. Most likely Roxas doing who knows what, Rebekah decided her best bet would be a hot bath to relax her tensed up muscles. She reached the bathroom and drew a nice, hot bath climbing in as soon as it was done.

_So much better! Why didn't I think of doing this right away? _Her face flushed from the heat, maybe she made it a tad bit too hot, but it felt perfect to her. Rebekah began singing irreplaceable while in the bath tub, not knowing Roxas heard her sing and splash around. He knocked just as Rebekah finished "Yes?"

"Having a bath?" "Yeah..." "Mind if I join you?" "Go away!" "Why?" "I'm dying. Not literally but yes."

Roxas walked away, finishing the preparations for breakfast and the cake he was making. Rebekah smelt something sweet, she hurried out of the bath and her body felt normal again. She got back into her old outfit, throwing Roxas' dirty clothes into his hamper and pulling out her ringing cellphone "Sora." "Hi. _Sora._ It's Rebekah, what are you doing?" "Hi Bex/Roxas and yeah"

"What?! Did you just say" "Roxas. Duh." "Y-y-you s-slept with him?!" "Yeah, I wanted to see how it would be and I mean come on he is pretty cute, you can do this with someone on that island too you know. Take your pick, Kairi" "No." "Riku?" "No." "Namine?" "Maybe." "Well go for it with my blessing, we have until this weeks up, correct? I wont lose I want to make you grovel."

"Yeah, it will be you begging me after we're done." "We'll see. Ciao." Rebekah ended the call and put it in her jeans pocket striding to the kitchen. "Morning" Roxas cheerfully called Rebekah mumbled out her version of morning and plopped down across from Roxas. "So..." "So.?" "About last night..." "Alright spit it out "

Roxas just stared blankly at Rebekah after her comment _Sigh, this boy is really... smart but stupid at the same time. _Rebekah pulled her chair out, walking over to Roxas "I haven't been completely truthful with you Roxy." "What do you mean?" "I'm Rebekah." "Rebekah!?" "Yeah Sora and I made a bet and switched bodies and well yeah..." Roxas fell back in his chair.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special" Rebekah mocked as she walked away. "Wait!" Roxas called out to her, stopping her before she could leave, Rebekah turned to face him "Yes?" "Stay with me." Rebekah's mouth dropped open this boy had a thing for Sora or maybe her? Who knows, he had a sad puppy dog face on and Rebekah couldn't resist it like she could with others.

She reluctantly nodded and Roxas' face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Rebekah couldn't help but giggle I mean come on, he was a 15 year old and running around like he just won the jackpot. Rebekah shook her head smiling at the blonde, while he wasn't looking she had begun exploring downstairs. It appeared Roxas and Namine lived together, she had a white room filled with all of her drawings.

"That witch has some talent." Rebekah commented observing the drawings "Don't call her a witch." Roxas chimed in "She doesn't like it." "She is a witch though, she has supernatural powers." "She still doesn't like it." "Roxas, I can show her things beyond her understanding and make her embrace the nickname of 'Witch'" "Like what?"

Rebekah drew a deep breath and concentrated on Roxas, staring and making him a tad bit uncomfortable. "_Zeus, Hera, Cronos, Tonic, Onyx. Air like nectar, thick as onyx. Cassailed by your second star, hold my victim as in tar. Thicken!_" Rebekah finished her spell and Roxas found himself stuck to the floor, unable to move.

"What did you do to me?" "Froze you in place, as long as I hold this spell you will stay put. Like a good little boy" Rebekah patted his head and walked away slowly, waiting for him to beg her into helping. "Rebekah..." "Yes dear?" "Help me out of here!" Rebekah smiled and broke her spell allowing Roxas to move again, until her smile faltered as she was given a vision.

Niklaus and Elijah, both laying on the sand it appeared as if their necks were snapped... Rebekah shook her head and opened a portal to Destiny Islands "Where are you going?" "My family needs my help." "I'm going with you" Rebekah nodded, she couldn't answer she needed to hurry. Both entered the portal, stepping through to Destiny Islands.

"Ahh Rebekah, how kind of you to join us." "I know that voice..." "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me after all this time, my dear." "It's... no, it can't be. Vanitas?" "How kind of you to remember me. After all this time, you still are ever the defiant one. I created you! That means you must obey me!" "You're disgusting, let me put this straight. I'm not your little doll Vanitas, the only thing I share with her is hatred for you."

Rebekah looked to the sand to see as her vision had shown her, both of her children were dead. Sora, Riku, Kairi and where was Namine? Were hostages, Namine came running toward them, "Sora!" "Hush." Rebekah touched Namine's arm, a glow began as Rebekah jumped into her body, Sora's body fell to the ground as Namine lay unconscious in the body.

Rebekah's clothing on Namine's body changed, to a black dress that extended to above her knee and exposed large quantities of her chest, black high heels, black nylons reaching her knees, a long black witches hat, her hair changing to black with her new look. "Oh so you think you can beat me? You belong to me. I own you!" "Belong to you? Own me? Get over yourself!"

Rebekah noticed he had help, Larxene and Marluxia weren't they dead? Then again so was Vanitas... _Zeus, Hera, Cronos, Tonic, Onyx. Air like nectar thick as onyx, cassailed by your second star. Hold my victim as in tar. Thicken! _Rebekah extended her arm out toward Vanitas as the spell held him in place, Larxene dashed at her Rebekah side stepped her, Larxene had cut her face with her brass knuckles.

"You think this" Rebekah motioned to the cuts "Means anything?" She moved a hand over her face, the cuts going away she kicked the back on Larxene's leg and had both of her hands on either side of her head, pointed straight toward her brain "Time for a treat." Rebekah's hands dug inside of Larxene's head, her screams of pain coming more and more.

Rebekah pulled away, as Larxene's body fell to the ground "I see now, you are imitations. Clones. Fakes. Made up of data." Marluxia was next, Rebekah used vines to ensnare him as he was about to come near her, Rebekah punched him repeatedly "This is for Namine!" "No, no please. Please, don't do this. PLEASE!" "Bored now." Rebekah waved her hand in his direction, his skin ripping off and his scream lasting mere seconds.

"Now as for you, stay the hell away from my family." "I will." "Oh you will alright, here's a little something to remember me bye. Let's call this closure." _I shall look upon my enemy. I shall look upon him and the dark place will have his soul. Corsheth! Take him!_ Rebekah outstretched her hand, aiming behind Vanitas opening a door of total darkness and despair.

Beings looked as if they were trying to grab someone, anyone into the darkness. "You like the darkness right? Take these with you." Rebekah threw Marluxia's corpse/skin and Larxene into the portal. "You should have moved on Vanitas." Rebekah cartwheel kicked him through the portal "NOO! Rebekah!" The portal closed behind him and everyone stared at the girl, horrified and scared.

"Aww you're all scared of me now. Right? Well don't worry I will be going. I've got things to do, people to see, worlds to destroy. Today a new Rebekah is born, with a whole new purpose in life; Death. Here, you guys get to be the first I destroy." Rebekah didn't notice, Roxas releasing the others. Rebekah lifted something out of the ocean, an idol of some sort in the waters depths.

_Proserpexa... Let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls... And bring sweet death. _Sora tackled her to stop her "Rebekah. REBEKAH! STOP THIS!" "Get away from me you insignificant mortal. Depart!" Rebekah tried to throw him off, he was too strong. He had her body and strength.

"Rebekah, stop this!" "Roxas, Sora?" Rebekah's hair changed back to blonde and her clothes reverted to her sundress, flipflops. She allowed herself to slip, the horrors she had unleashed and now these people once on her side, were scared by her. She shook her head, switched back into Sora's body, Namine back in her own. Tears fell freely, she wouldn't allow anyone to show her any pity or see her in this weakened state.

"Rebekah!" Sora and Roxas called "Mommy!" Elijah and Niklaus added "Bex/Bekah!" Riku and Kairi chimed in "I'm sorry. I'm too far gone, I could kill you all. There's no need for anyone innocent to get hurt." Rebekah ran off, she knew they were pursuing her. Her children, Sora and the others were in her way Rebekah cursed in every language she knew, causing high amounts of confusion.

She had a weak smile on her face, tears still streaming down "Wait." "No, if I don't leave now, I could kill you all. I need to be alone." She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder as she turned away, she began to break down and launched herself into Sora's arms. "I can't Sora. I just can't right now, I'm broken. I need to be fixed."

"Goodbye." She pulled herself free of his grasp, gave him a weak smile which took alot of her effort, giving him a quick kiss, opening a portal back to Roxas'. She ran through, Roxas followed faster than the others before the portal closed "Rebekah..." "Don't." Rebekah's tone showed she wasn't in any mood for a condescending lecture or pity party.

The blonde stared at the brunette before him, was this really okay? To just leave hi- er her like this? He hugged her from behind, "Roxas. I said don't. I meant it." Rebekah shrugged him off as she walked forward, bangs covering her eyes. Roxas still followed her, Rebekah was furious, rather than blow up and kill him she changed her tactics.

She tackled him and pinned him down, her hands both on the floor, either side of his head and legs extended out from where his lay, her face inches away from his. He blushed, staring at her "So, I guess this is part where you assume I will start doing sexual things, correct?" Roxas stayed still in place Rebekah put on a wicked grin, leaning in closer to him "You only wanted me for this body, right?"

She went at him, with a new force of animosity. She bit his lip hard, not allowing him to bleed. She wouldn't taste his blood, at least not now, as it would taste like iron. She pulled back and was amused at the look the blonde was giving her, like a puppy awaiting his masters call. She began trailing kisses down his jaw line and moving further and further down.

She lifted his shirt off, continuing the trail. Seeing the blonde's azure eyes clouded over with lust, this boy was just far too easy. She stopped, he looked sad and frowned. Her smirk widened and she kissed him, hard and began to leave hickeys all over the boy, not that he seemed to mind as his moans became louder and louder he began to run his fingers through her hair, Rebekah wouldn't stop for anything.

She began to move lower, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them off along with his shoes. She could see the boys excitement clearly visible now, she removed his underwear, she brushed her hand teasingly across the newly exposed flesh. The boy leaned into her touch, she chuckled as he without any words, was practically begging for her to move further.

Rebekah complied, grabbing a firm hold, not too hard in case she may hurt the poor boy. She moved at a slow and steady pace, upward and downward, the boy's moans increasingly more and more frequent and loud. He wanted her to keep going, she moved faster and faster, noticing the boy was getting closer and closer. She stopped, she wouldn't allow him to get off that easily.

He groaned and whined, Rebekah shook her head at the blonde kissing him and leaving more hickeys on his chest. The boy was now just totally and utterly exposed in ecstacy as Rebekah went back to what had caused him so much pleasure, the boys eyes glazed over in pleasure. He didn't seem to be coherent anymore.

Rebekah decided it was time to end things, she made her lips into the shape of a "o" as she bent down and began to move along the length of Roxas' member, the boys moans became even louder than before and Rebekah knew he was getting close again. She began to move faster and awaited what was inevitably coming, the boy shuddered as he bucked forward.

Rebekah's face was covered in white, the same was dripping down from her mouth, she wiped it off with her forearm. Going into the bathroom and grabbing a towel to clean the mess that was left due to Roxas' 'excitement' Rebekah was utterly bored and had nothing to do. She decided it was best just to drive this boy away, maybe he actually liked her. But she didn't need that right now.

She went back to Destiny Islands, multiple people awaiting her return with open arms. Rebekah wouldn't have any of it "Do you mind? I'm here for a purpose." Rebekah shooed them away as she sat on the deformed palm tree, collecting her thoughts. A portal was opened, Roxas stepped through with crazy sex hair, looking for Rebekah who began the facade.

She walked toward her "Rebekah..?" "What?" "Why did you leave?" "I've turned it all off, my emotions and feelings for anyone even you. I mean I see you before me, you look good. I remember our sex, it was good sex but I don't care about it anymore." She slid off the palm tree, the others were all listening in on the conversation.

"What do you mean turned it off?" "Vampires have the option to switch off their emotions, it makes killing easier. Though it gives you insight into who this vampiric individual truly is. I on the other hand appear to still be the same, just not caring anymore." Rebekah walked on, Roxas grabbing her hand and stopping her "Yes?" "I won't let you go." "I'd love to see you try and stop me."

Rebekah pulled her arm out of his grip, Roxas stood in her way "Get out of my way." "No." Rebekah smirked, she could really have fun at this. Roxas held both her arms, bangs covering his eyes "Rebekah stop lying to me." Rebekah's eyes widened, she regained her composure. She grabbed his arm, twisting it as she held on, flipping to the left.

He flipped over and was on his back on the sand, Rebekah had a hold of his arm, twisting as her knee was on his head, holding him down. "Rebekah..." "Roxas, you should have left well enough alone." Rebekah let go and walked away from him. He stood in her way once again "I give up. You caught me. I lied oh well, a vampire lying who ever heard of that?"

Roxas frowned "I didn't lie about the vampire ability, just me using it. I'm not sure if I can use it in Sora's body, maybe I can. I could probably kill you all and feel nothing as I do so while without my emotions." "Wow." Roxas commented Rebekah smiled and walked off. "Ugh. Can't a girl get 2 seconds to herself?" Rebekah commented dryly as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Evidently not." Niklaus teased "Nik? H-how did you get here?" "I missed my baby sister. I came to visit and I hear the disturbing indescretions you've had." "Always were an ass." "Always were a spoiled little brat. It's been 1000 years, why stop now. Right?" "I suppose." Rebekah walked back to the beach, a smirking Niklaus beside her.

Rebekah bowed her head in defeat as the two walked upon the group "Who might these people be Rebekah?" Niklaus teased. "Shut it Nik." Rebekah rolled her eyes "Oh come on now, baby sister. Throwing a tantrum already?" "No, just depressed you're here. Oops. I better be careful or I'll end up floating in the water with a dagger in my back. Oh wait you don't have anymore." Rebekah taunted.

Niklaus grinned at the girl who groaned "Meet Sora. Roxas. Kairi. Namine. Riku. Niklaus and Elijah." Rebekah mumbled Niklaus and Elijah's names. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last two." Rebekah cursed "I said Niklaus. And Elijah." Niklaus' eyes widened as he stared at her, she nodded in confirmation. Head bowed again, "So baby sister, care to explain why this" He motioned to Niklaus

"Shares my name?" "Not really." She folded her arms looking away "Rebekah." Niklaus warned "Fine. Niklaus meet your nephews, Niklaus and Elijah." she motioned to who was who Niklaus' mouth gaped open "But.." "I don't even know how." "Well you must know, because there are two adolescent vampire twins before me. They are originals like us. Interesting."

"It's weird, huh?" Niklaus nodded, studying the boys circling over both of them. "Though it's odd they look like the body you currently reside in, and blondie over there." Niklaus pointed at Roxas "It's my hair color?" Rebekah questioned Niklaus nodded "Of course. Boys." Niklaus hugged both "Hello." Elijah smiled "Hello, uncle Niklaus." Niklaus greeted "Hello boys."

"You still haven't explained how you got here." "How else? The Bennett witch. Bonnie." Rebekah nodded "So, should we take my nephews to have some quality 'fun'?" Niklaus asked Rebekah "Fine. Let me switch back first." Rebekah held Sora's hand changing back into her body. "What about?" Sora started "I'm a little busy right now. Try again later." Rebekah gave him the cold shoulder

"Ahh Rebekah, so cold. I know you like this boy, though it would appear you like both of them." "How di-" "I can smell you on both of them." "Whatever." "Back to Mystic Falls it is." "Mystic...?" Elijah trailed off "Falls?" Niklaus finished "Boys, we're going to feed until we can't breathe anymore." Niklaus put an arm on each boys shoulder as he, Rebekah and the twins walked on.

"What about us?" The others called out "Sorry luv, family only."


End file.
